


Behind the Scenes

by Zeerraa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, after season 2, drunk!lexa, episode 15 never happened, everyones happy and drunk, season 3 never happened, this is based on rickys vid kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeerraa/pseuds/Zeerraa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia and Raven want to see the Commander unwind. Clarke is having a secret relationship with Lexa that is not so secret after the moonshine comes out.<br/>*Based on Ricky's BTS video!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The defeat of the Mountain Men had marked a turning point between the Grounders and the Sky People. No longer did they look at one another with hate and distrust. After fighting along side one another, they realized allying with the other would work much better than just returning to killing each other mindlessly. Lexa had offered Kane the chance for Skaikru to be come the thirteenth clan in the coalition. Kane accepted eagerly, thanking her for giving them the opportunity to live peacefully and as one. They had set up trading posts near the Ark camp, which soon turned into Arkadia. Though Azgeda was displeased with having Skaikru as one of their own, no one dared speak out against Lexa.

Clarke was extremely happy with the progress they had made. To go from fighting each other to the death to coexisting peacefully, it was really great. Not to mention Lexa had been perfectly patient with her. Before the big fight, Lexa had confessed her feelings and kissed Clarke. It had taken some time to get over Finn, but a few weeks after they joined the coalition, Clarke had admitted she felt the same towards Lexa. Clarke swore up and down there was nothing more beautiful than the smile that graced Lexa's face then.

"We have to keep our relationship on the low." Clarke said, Lexa furrowing her brow.

"You want to…have relations on the ground? Clarke, come to Polis. I have a beautiful bed—"

"No, no!" Clarke flushed, cutting her off. "I mean, uh, lets just not announce that we're together yet, okay? Azgeda still hates us, and some people are still wary of the Grounders." She explained, Lexa nodding.

"Alright. We will keep it "low" as you call it." Lexa smiled at Clarke in understanding.

* * *

 

That was at least a month ago. Clarke didn't know how to tell the Commander how she was ready to show her friends and the people of the Ark that she was with Lexa. And Lexa hadn't brought up stating it to her people, either. So Clarke was stumped.

"This is gonna be great." Octavia grinned, snapping Clarke out of her thoughts.

"What is?" Clarke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Didn't you hear? Lincoln and the Commander are visiting today to see if everything's going good." Raven explained, causing Clarke to frown slightly. Lexa hadn't told her about visiting…

"Yeah, so? They do that every other week." Clarke shook away her thoughts, shrugging.

"But this time Monty and Jasper made their special moonshine." Octavia smirked.

"We're giving it to Lexa. I bet she's such a lightweight." Raven laughed.

"I doubt it, she's super muscular—" Clarke coughed, avoiding Raven and Octavia's gazes. "I've seen her train. Sometimes. Anyway! Does Lincoln know you're doing this to his leader?"

"He's the one that suggested she needed a day to chill." Octavia grinned, slinging an arm over each of their shoulders. "It's gonna be great."

* * *

 

Lexa and Lincoln arrive around midday. They're greeted warmly and offered to lunch, curtesy of Chancellor Kane.

"Thank you for checking in on us, Commander." Kane tells the brunette with a smile as he serves her a plate of food. Lexa looks at Lincoln, her lips twitching into a smirk. Lincoln chuckles, shaking his head.

Lexa turns back to Kane, smiling ever-so slightly. "Kane of the Sky People, though I am in commander getup, theres no need for formalities. You may call me Lexa."

"Then you may call me Marcus." Kane said, smiling even wider. He walked off once the two began eating, Lincoln looking at Lexa.

"Octavia and her friends are having a party tonight. I was hoping you'd join us." Lincoln said. Lexa raised an eyebrow.

"What're they celebrating?" She asked. Lincoln held her gaze, but internally he was panicking. They hadn't thought this far ahead…

"…Peace." He finally answered.

Lexa nodded slightly. "Yes. I will join, but only for an hour or so. I have an important meeting with Titus tomorrow."

"An hour is more than enough time to celebrate, Heda." Lincoln smiled at her.

* * *

 

Clarke didn't know how they ended up here. They were currently sitting in the forest, the sun setting. She was in the middle of Lexa and Octavia, and beside Octavia was Lincoln. Across from them sat Raven, Bellamy, Jasper, and Monty.

Monty was refilling everyones cups, while Raven was staring at the Commander in wonderment.

"You've killed one of those gorilla things once?" She asked.

"It was when Anya and I were training deep in the forest." Lexa began, taking a sip of the moonshine. She cringed slightly. "Gods, this is strong. Anyway, Anya had spotted the pauna resting. It was early morning, and the beast was in deep slumber. She told me that if I were to kill it and acquire its fur, she would give me the best candles that were trading at the posts in Polis." Lexa smiled fondly. "Anya and I always used to have little bets like that. Now, I was a stubborn child—"

"Still are." Lincoln grinned cheekily, Lexa rolling her eyes.

"If Indra was here, you'd be banished again." She told him. "Do not interrupt me. So, being the skilled warrior I am, I crept silently among the trees and bushes." Everyones eyes were on Lexa now, and even Bellamy was intently listening. "I took my sword out, this very one," Lexa gestured to the sword strapped to her back. She took out and stabbed the ground harshly. "And jabbed it deep into the pauna's heart. It was dead within seconds. I gave Anya some of the fur, and she unwillingly bought me candles from Polis."

"Wow. So that's how you kill them?" Bellamy asked.

"Yes. If you get its head, the pauna still lives. I believe it is because of radiation." Lexa explained.

"Commander, you sound way too sober right now." Raven cut in, Octavia nodding in agreement.

"Sober?" Lexa questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't worry. We're gonna play a drinking game. It's called "Never Have I Ever"." Jasper smiled. "Basically, I'll say something like never have I ever…smiled. And if you have smiled, you drink. If you haven't, you don't drink."

"Ah. I see." Lexa nodded slowly.

"I'll start." Raven announced. "Never have I ever killed someone." Everyone took a drink.

"Raven. We've been at war since we landed." Bellamy made a face at her.

"I know. I want everyone off to a nice buzz." Raven winked. Bellamy rolled his eyes.

"My turn." He said. "Never have I ever…cried myself to sleep."

"You sky people are depressing." Lexa commented, but took a drink anyway. Everyone except Lincoln, Jasper, and Bellamy drank.

"Really, Bell?" Octavia raised an eyebrow. Bellamy shrugged.

"Never have I ever been drunk." Monty said. Jasper, Bellamy, Octavia, Raven, and Clarke drank. Lexa looked at Clarke curiously, Clarke shooting her a sheepish smile.

"That's gonna change tonight." Octavia mumbled, her and Raven smirking at the Commander.

"Never have I ever been with the same sex." Jasper announced. Monty, Clarke, Raven, and shockingly Lexa drank.

"You've been with women, Commander?" Monty asked.

"I've never been with a man." Lexa snorted slightly. "Men are too muscular and headstrong for my taste. Women are so soft, and nice, and smell good—"

"So you're a lesbian." Raven grinned.

"I have no idea what that word is." Lexa said.

"Don't worry," Clarke pat her shoulder, but then noticed everyone was watching, so she quickly removed her hand.

"Never have I ever…slept with someone who's sitting here." Lincoln said, taking a drink. Raven, Bellamy, and Octavia drank. Lexa and Clarke attempted to discreetly drink, but Jasper was staring at them in shock.

"Clarke!? Commander? You've slept with people here?" He gasped, causing everyone to stare at them.

"Uh…" Clarke coughed down her drink.

"Yeah, me and the Commander had hot rough hate sex after Finn." Raven cut in. Lexa looked at her. Raven raised her eyebrows.

"Yes…" Lexa said slowly. "That."

Clarke swallowed back jealousy. _It's a lie, it's a lie, but god I know Raven's been flirting—_

"So, Clarke?" Lincoln asked.

"Um…Monty and I fooled around once. And then he realized he was gay." Clarke lied. Monty nodded. Bless that precious angel.

"Wow." Bellamy whistled. "Well, Lexa and I have something in common now! We both slept with Raven."

"Ew." Octavia made a face. "No one asked."

The game continued for at least twenty more minutes. They had run out of moonshine. Lexa was extremely drunk, and it was a sight to see. Those hard, guarded eyes, surrounded by black paint, suddenly happy and warm, a bright smile that made the Commander look ten years younger on her face.

Lincoln was a little tipsy as well, not used to drinking so much alcohol. The sky people were the only ones who weren't drunk much at all, used to partying and drinking.

"You wanna know stuff?" Lexa slurred. "Klark has the prettiestest eyes."

Clarke blushed, looking away. If anyone asked, she'd blame the alcohol.

"But I think her best feature…her boobs." Lexa declared, pointing at Clarke's chest.

"I agree." Raven nodded, Octavia, Lincoln, and Bellamy not even bothering to hold back their laughter at Clarke's mortification.

"I don't know what binding you use—" Lexa rambled.

"Its a bra." Clarke muttered.

"It works horribly but I love it. Sometimes, I like to stand further away so Clarke will run to me—and its almost like…a spring thing. They just bounce and its like ping boing." Lexa bounced on the log to demonstrate. "Mine don't bounce."

"Maybe you should remove some clothes, demonstrate a little more," Raven smirked.

"NO." Clarke glared. "Commander, I think—"

"Clarkey, light of my life, I told you, only call me Commander in bed if you're comfortable with it." Lexa said, touching Clarke's hand.

Lincoln had fell off the log from laughing too hard by now.

"Light of my life? Thats adorable." Monty smiled, Jasper nodding in agreement.

"You've been in bed before with Clarke?" Bellamy asked, an amused smile on his lips.

"Oh yeah." Lexa nodded. "Many times. We've been together for a month and a half, I think."

"Top or bottom, Lexa?" Octavia smirked.

"It depends on the mood really. Sometimes Klark sees me in my gear and she decides to _jok_ me, but other times I aim to please her." Lexa explained, Clarke's face getting redder and redder by the minute.

_This is not how I wanted to tell my friends Lexa and I are a couple._

"Jok?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"It means fuck." Lincoln chuckled, wiping a tear.

"Nice…" Raven snickered. "Whats the word for dick?"

" _Hefdong_." Lexa answered, eyes lighting up. "Oh! One time, I had purchased from Quebe, a shop owner, this weird thing that was shaped like a _dick_ , but you could put it on. And Klark likes men and women, so that night I surprised her and—"

"Okay story times over, Lexa's going to bed." Clarke announced, the group groaning. Lexa whined, clinging to the log. Clarke pulled on her legs, but the woman would not budge for the life of her. "Lexa…don't be difficult…"

"Or what?" Lexa smirked. "You'll _punish_ me, Ambassador?"

"What kinda kinky shit…" Raven mumbled with a laugh.

"Lincoln please." Clarke muttered, covering her face in embarrassment. Lincoln easily picked up the Commander.

"This is treason, Lincoln! Going against your orders! Wait until Indra hears of this!" Lexa protested, as Lincoln carried her back to Arkadia.

"Just so you know Clarke, we approve." Octavia smiled, the group nodding in agreement.

"Even though she's the reason Finn's dead…I like her." Raven shrugged.

"As long as she treats you right." Bellamy said.

"And makes you happy." Monty added.

"And drinks with us!" Jasper grinned.

Clarke laughed, shaking her head. God…Lexa was gonna have one hell of a headache tomorrow. Oh well, she kinda deserved it for blurting out their sex life like that. She just hoped she could tell her mom before one of her friends (Raven) did…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby finds out. Kane's excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, Abby's reaction to Clexa! :) I really enjoyed writing this, because everyones happy and having a good time, unlike the shit show. So, I may make this into a series. The Grounders and Sky People swapping traditions. Thoughts?

Lexa blinked blearily, groaning as she sat up. It felt like someone had just bashed her head with a rock and left her to die in misery. She looked around, gasping in realization.

1\. This was _not_ her bedroom in Polis.

2\. Titus was going to kill her.

Lexa rubbed her temples, wincing. What had even happened last night? The sky people must've poisoned her drink or something, because she couldn't remember a single thing! They had sat at the log, the one called Monty passed drinks, they played a dumb childish game called "Never have I never" or something, and then…black. Lexa couldn't remember past that.

She looked around the room, making a face. The walls were gray, and it honestly looked like a holding cell with a bed. Gods, no wonder sky people were so unwilling to see the world more than black and white! Their bedrooms were bland!

There was a loud knocking at the—Lexa held back a sigh— _gray_ door, causing the Commander to wince.

"Please, quiet." Lexa whispered. "You are giving me a worse headache."

The knocking froze, the door opening to reveal her love, Clarke. Lexa smiled slightly despite the pain.

"Good morning."

"I can see you're not feeling the best." Clarke teased, sitting next to her on the bed.

"What happened last night?" Lexa asked.

"I'll tell you." Clarke held out her hand, showing two white pills and a small cup of water. "First, take these."

"…" Lexa regarded her suspiciously. "What healing circles are these and where did you get them?"

Clarke laughed, shaking her head. "Lex, trust me."

"You know I do." Lexa smiled softly. She pressed her lips together awkwardly. "Do…Do I chew them?"

"You've never taken—of course you haven't. I'm being stupid." Clarke sighed.

"You're never stupid, love." Lexa kissed Clarke's head, the blonde smiling brightly at her.

"This makes up for last night." Clarke murmured. "Okay, so—"

"Why? What happened last night?" Lexa asked nervously.

"Take the pills first." Clarke smirked. "First you put it on your tongue, then you swallow it with water. Do each of them separately."

"Why do I need water?" Lexa asked, putting a pill on her tongue. She tipped her head back, swallowing without the water.

"…You're crazy." Clarke whispered. "But badass. I love it."

"I love you," Lexa winked, doing the same with the other pill.

Clarke laughed, giving Lexa a quick kiss. "So, last night…"

Clarke enjoyed watching Lexa's face go from joyful to mortified as she slowly retold the previous night. Hey, Lexa deserved to be guilty! Clarke had to deal with her friends teasing her for the rest of the night, and into the morning. It wasn't a good thing when Jasper Jordan could roast you.

"Clarke…I apologize. I never meant to tell them of our relationship, gods, you weren't even ready! I am horrible…I understand if you wish to end—" Lexa rambled, Clarke cutting her off with a kiss.

"Lexa, you're the best lover anyone can ask for." Clarke murmured, deepening the kiss. Lexa cupped her cheek with one hand, resting the other on Clarke's hip.

* * *

 

"I can't believe Clarke's banging the Commander." Raven smirked. "I mean, I knew they were close but not that close."

"As long as the princess is happy." Bellamy shrugged. "Wheres O?"

"Still in bed with her hunky teddybear." Raven nudged his side. "Just me and you, Bell."

"Fun." Bellamy said sarcastically, walking down the corridor. "So…did you really have sex with Lexa?"

"Why? Jealous?" Raven purred.

"No, wondering what she's like in bed." Bellamy laughed.

"I didn't. She just looked uncomfortable and…I don't know." Raven shrugged. "I guess now we know that Clarke and Lexa did each other though."

"Not did. _Do_." Bellamy corrected, the two laughing.

* * *

 

Abby stared at them in shock, quickly hiding behind a corner. What did she just hear? No, it couldn't be. Clearly Bellamy and Raven were just joking…right? Clarke would've told her. They've had a few rough patches here and there, but their relationship was finally back to what it used to be. Maybe Marcus knows. The Commander seemed to like him the most out of all skaikru.

"Kane!" Abby yelled, running into an office.

"Abby." Kane smiled, standing. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Are Lexa and Clarke…you know?" Abby trailed off.

"…know what?" Kane raised an eyebrow. Abby sighed, mentally slapping her forehead. Men were so thickheaded sometimes.

"A couple, Marcus. Are they together?" Abby asked.

"I wish!" Kane sighed. "That'd be a beautiful relationship. Lexa is such a nice girl, Abby. She cares about all of her people, even us, and Clarke is the same way. They fit better than pieces to a puzzle. Why do you ask?"

"I overheard Blake and Reyes talking about how Clarke is…" Abby shuddered, barely hiding her disgust, "erm, "doing" the Commander…and I wanted to know if you knew."

"Oh, Abby!" Kane took her hand with a grin. "We should just ask! Clarke will tell you because you're her mother, and Lexa promised to be truthful because we are apart of her coalition. Come on." He pulled her down the hallway to Clarke's room.

"She must've went for breakfast or to check around Arkadia." Kane mused, when they found Clarke's room to be empty. "Let's try Lexa's!"

"If she's not there, I'll just go search for Clarke on my own. I don't want her to feel like we're interrogating her." Abby said.

"That's fair." Kane nodded, opening the door to Lexa's room. "Com—Lexa! Good morning, it's—" He and Abby froze, as did the two women on the bed.

Lexa sat up, practically pushing Clarke off of herself. "Marcus Kane and Abigail Griffin! Haha, what a pleasure!" She stuttered out. Abby looked them over thoroughly. Clarke's hair was a mess, and it wasn't bedhead. Her shirt was on backwards, as if in haste to put it on. Both women had bruised and swollen lips, Lexa having bruises along her neck that couldn't have come from training.

"I'll deal with it." Abby muttered to Kane, who nodded and stepped out. "So…" She looked between them, waiting.

"Hi." Lexa said lamely. Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Mom…Lexa and I…we're dating." The blonde told her mother, biting her lip slightly. "And if you're against it, I don't care. Because she makes me happy."

Abby's eyes softened, a smile gracing her lips. "Oh, honey…I'm not against it. I'm glad Lexa makes you happy."

"I try my best. Your daughter is an angel that was sent from the skies to bless me, Abigail." Lexa said.

"Don't be cheesy." Clarke muttered, though her cheeks were bright red.

"Lexa." Abby looked at her. "If you hurt my daughter in any way, shape, or form, not even the armies of your clans will stop my wrath. Do I make myself clear?"

"…Yes." Lexa nodded.

"Good." Abby smiled, hugging the two. "Now, use protection and lock doors, okay?"

"MOM!" Clarke covered her face.

Abby laughed, stepping out. Kane looked at her expectantly.

"Well?"

"They're together—" Abby started.

"Amazing!" Kane grinned. "Wait until Indra hears of this!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, and if you did, review, it means a lot! Also, tell me if you want this to be a series.

**Author's Note:**

> isn't it nice when everyone's happy.  
> also i promise to update New Kids soon


End file.
